


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Lucia_Theodora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Italy found druggs in some bushes when he tripped and gave it to Germany who volunteers to take it to see what it dose and well....You know how it goes....(Why did I make this? Idk...)





	1. This Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Italy found druggs in some bushes when he tripped and gave it to Germany who volunteers to take it to see what it dose and well....You know how it goes....
> 
> (Why did I make this? Idk...)

**This Thing Called Love**

* * *

 

It was their last day in the UK, everyone was packing up to go back to Germany, since they've been there for two months while battling with Britain, but both countries kind of got tired so they both called it quiets (A/N: Yeah, not the best reason to leave ik... )Italy was happy they were going to leave, he would be able to eat pasta and see his brother Romono again. Italy then suddenly tripped over a rock and stumbled on the ground hitting his face Italy whimpered while rubbing his forehead "Owie..." As he got up he spotted a strange looking box in the pushes, he tilted his head and picked it up to give it to Germany "Hey, Germany~!" Germany sighed and turned around "What is it now? We're about to leave soon"

"I know, I know. But I found this box in a bushes when I tripped!"

"What?" Germany shook his head and sighed Alright, let me see" Italy gave Germany the box and when Germany opened it he raised an eyebrow "Syringes?" Italy yelped "Ahh! It's pointy!"

"It's suppose to be pointy you stumm idiot!" Germany picked one up and looked at the fluids inside it

"It's a-green!" Italy said surprised German tilted his head in confusion "Sentez-vous de bonnes drogues? It must be French for something..." Japan asked "What dose it say?" Germany shrugged "I don't know...Guess I'll test i-" 

"What if it kills you?!" Germany sighed "Then...I'll die. I guess?" "But Germany I-" Love you was what he was about to say but he quickly changed "I-I mean, you are our friend! And I- I mean, we will miss you!" Germany smiled "Thank you, but I'm still taking this. I mean, it can't be THAT bad right? it's the French who made it, so it shouldn't be that harmless"

"But-"

"Oh my..." Japan said as Germany inserted the needle of the syringe in to his skin wincing a bit as all the green liquids went threw his skin, and immediately he felt his veins burn slightly "Germany!" Italy yelled worriedly, once it was all in Germany whipped the excess fluids off with a paper towel and put a band aid over it so it wouldn't get infected (The reason why they have band aids, is because Italy brought fifty crates of them for their fight against Britain, to which Germany replied saying 'Band aids won't fix bullet holes you-German curse-!' but Italy kept begging and said for them to at least take one, so Germany did just so that Italy could shut up about it. Cool story right?)

"Germany! Are you okay?! What do you feel?! Is your heart pounding really, really, really, fast?! Germ-" Germany cut Italy off by saying "I'm fine. I don't feel anything bad yet" He lied His veins felt like they were lit on fire,

(Be cuz of dat disc track! No? Okay...)and the arm where he inserted the syringe was going a bit numb, shaking it a bit he then nodded for them to leave and so they did

* * *

When they got back Germany felt like he was dehydrated so immediately he went to pour himself a cup of water and he chugged it down, but still he felt dehydrated, so he poured another one (Heh, memes...) and anoth- well you get it. So he decided to just chug the whole gallon of water then Italy came "Germany? What is wrong?"

"Nothing Italy, just a bit dehydrated that's all..." "Is it because of that drug thingy?!"

"I-I don't know..." And then only a few minutes later he was getting really hot, to the point where he was sweating and fanning himself with his shirt. "Are you sure you're okay Germany?" Italy asked worriedly, Germany nodded "Ja, I'm...fine" he went to his bathroom in his room and took a cold shower, but it only got worse, and worse. What the hell was in that drug? He thought, and when he shifted a moan broke past his lips The hell?! He moaned again when he felt a wave of pleasure go right through him when he shifted again, and his dick was hard at this point, Germany bit his lip and then he started panting it took him a whole thirty minutes to try to get out of the bath tub and dry himself. He put on some clothes and went to his kitchen when he started to feel dehydrated again, he tried to stop moaning but every thing he touched be it the air or just his counter it made his skin hyper sensitive.

He tried to pour get himself a bottle of water only to drop the bottle when he felt the same wave of pleasure go threw him Germany started to moan loudly, he fell to the ground and started to groan, thinking there's nothing he could do, until he remembered I

taly was here staying with him,

Germany tried his hardest to yell but every time he opened his mouth he would moan in pleasure Every wave became more and more intense, to the point where it started to hurt, and only then was he able to cry out for help

"I-ITALY!" He yelled, his voice cracked but he couldn't seem to give a damn anymore, all he needed was help and for all this to stop

No...

he needed somebody to touch him, touch him until his body was satisfied,

he heard Italy come downs the stairs and into the Kitchen Shiza, he needed-

Italy gasped "Mamma mia! Germany!"

Italy quickly went to go aid Germany "Germany! What happened?!" Italy said trying to sit him up instead of him(Germany)laying on the floor "I-I was going to get some-some water, because, I-I felt super hot and dehydrated, and-and. I dropped the bottle of water an- bitte Italy! M-Make it stop!" Germany moaned again when he felt another wave of pleasure flow threw him, he grabbed on to Italy for dear life as he moaned "We need to get you to the ho-"

"N-Nein!" Italy with concern in his eyes said "But, Germa-"

"Nein! I don't want to! Just-Ah, I-Italy! Please! T-Touch me!" Germany Begged, as his hands started to crawl up Italy's shirt and started to take it off but Italy held the Germans arms still "No! Germany! This must be the drugs, we have to get you to the hospital! You might-ahh~" Italy moaned when Germany started to suck and kiss his neck "G-Germany!"

"B-Bitte! I-I need you~" Italy bit his lip to try to resist Germany's needs,

"Ich muss dich fühlen ~"

but he gave up on trying right when he said that and kissed him roughly making him moan but the Italian broke off and got him and Germany onto their feet again "come on, lets get you on the couch,"

"N-Nein! Will dich!" Germany whined gripping onto Italy "Shh, just real quick! Just sit down on the couch, okay?" Germany whined again but nodded and went to go sit back on the couch then Italy added "Don't touch yourself yet!" Italy sighed as he cleaned up the spilled water on the floor, once he was done he poured Germany a glass of water and went back to give it to him "Here"

"Oh mein lieber Feliciano! Bitte! Brauche dich!" Italy hushed him while kissing his forehead "Shh, It's okay Ludwig, here, drink this"

"I-I don't want to..." Italy Narrowed his eyes "Come on Ludwig. You need to stay hydrated"

"Will dich!" Italy bit his lip again trying not to just give up and have his way with him "Ludwig, come on. I'll touch you if you drink" Germany paused for a moment before drinking the cup of water Italy gave him when he was done he gave it back

"Bitte! Italy, need you!"

Italy nodded and pulled his and Germany's shirt's off, Germany moaned when he finally felt Italy's hands on him. Italy kissed up Germany's abdomen, making Germany groan in pleasure "F-Feli!" Italy smirked when he got to his chest he started to play with his nipples making Germany moan loudly, Italy then sucked on one which made Germany yelp "Feli!" Germany moaned his hand getting tangled up in the Italians hair making Italy moan giving off a vibration in his nipple Germany got impatient quickly and whined "Please! Feli! Touch me!"

"But I am" Germany whined again

"Touch me there, please!"

"Where is there?" Germany groaned in frustration

"You know where!"

"No I don't know"

Italy said looked up at him Germany cried out "Feliciano! Please! I want you to touch me!"

"Amore~ I am. You have to be more specific"

Italy says smirking while nibbling on Germany's nipple making Germany moaned "Fuck! Touch my cock! Please! It hurts!" Italy smiled then kissed Germany as a reward "Good boy" Italy unbuttoned Germany's pants and slid them off him while kissing him, and when they were off Italy smirked and palmed Germany's hard clothed erection they suddenly broke off for the need of air making them both pant, Italy started to kiss the Germans Jaw line all the way to his neck making Germany moan louder. Germany could feel the heat die down, but the waves of pleasure kept coming back, Germany groaned being impatient Germany broke the kiss and bit Italy's neck making Italy groan "impatient, hmm~?"

"You were taking to damn long!" Germany complaint, Italy chuckled and slid off both Germany's under wear and his pants, Germany moaned when his hard cock sprang free into the cold air Italy stroked Germany's dick making Germany arch his back "Feli! S-So good! Please, go faster!" Italy started to kiss Germanys neck and did what he asked and his pace sped faster making Germany moan "F-Feli! I-I might be close!" Italy nibbled on his ear lobe and whispered "Tell me when you get really close, Ludwig~" Germany nodded and continued to moan, clenching his teeth, trying not to moan but failing miserably. Germany threw his head back panting and groaning at the feeling of someone else's hand on his dick instead of his (Yes people, he's jerked himself of before. Get over it!) "S-So close Feli!" Italy kissed his cheek and nodded before taking his hand off him

"Why did you stop?" Germany whined with furrowed brows with a hint of fear in his eyes and Italy swore he saw his eyes watering "Shh, it's okay, Ludwig. I'll let you come later, I want us to come together. Is that okay?" Germany slowly nodded making Italy kiss his forehead "Do you have lube?" The German shook his head "N-Nein...But...I have some coconut oil..." Italy smiled "Okay, where is it at!"

"Cabinet, top shelf, next to the fridge" Italy nodded and went to get the oil and once he found it he came right back to the living room "Uh, w-we should move to my bed, the couch isn't really that, comfortable to lay on" Germany nodded. Him and Italy made their way up stairs to the room where he told Italy he was to be sleeping in and once they got there, Italy instantly pushed Germany on the bed gently, and started to kiss him deeply, making Germany moan. Italy coated his fingers with a decent amount of coconut oil and started it spread it around his fingers with his thumb. When he was about to enter one finger in him, Italy broke off and looked at Germany seriously "Is this your first time?" Germany blushed and looked away "J-Ja..." Italy smiled and kissed him gently and sweetly nothing rough just a slow sweet kiss, he broke of kissed his forehead and looked back At Germany's (Oh so pretty) Icy blue eyes with nothing but love and protection in them "Don't be embarrassed Ludwig, there is nothing wrong with being a virgin." Italy said kissing his Neck all the way to his chest Germany blushed even more, and the heat he felt earlier was coming back

"D-Don't say that..."

"Say what?"

"Don't say...you know..."

"You mean virgin?"

"Ja..." Italy kissed Germany's collar bone while looking up at him. "What's wrong with that? To be honest I find it sexy~" Italy said kissing and nibbling on the same spot "Just...Fuck me already..." Italy chuckled and added A finger in slowly until it was fully inside waiting for Germany's response. When Germany nodded, he moved out slowly and back in again, every move made Germany wince. Italy stopped and looked to Germany with concern in his eyes "I don't want to hurt you, so If you are in discomfort or if you want to stop. Tell me, sì?" Germany nodded and kissed Italy to reassure him he will.

they both broke off, and Italy looked back at him seeing if he can continue when Germany nodded he moved out then back in as slow as he could "F-Feli!" Germany moaned in pleasure when he finally got used to it Italy sucked The Germans shoulder before nibbling it a bit as he added a second and scissoring in and out making the German moan in delight, every moan from the blue eyed blond German was encouraging the Italian to go faster. once it came to three fingers Germany was begging for more "Please! Feliciano, need you!" Italy smirked and took all three if his fingers out and started to take of his pants and under wear letting his erect member spring free at last. Italy coated his member with coconut oil about to enter then blond he looked back at him "Remember, let me know if I hurt your or if you want to stop" Germany nodded "Please, fuck me!" Italy smirked and kissed him passionately as he started to slowly enter him then breaking off to look at him to see if there are discomfort in his eyes. Germany as if he just got shocked bolted up when he felt the burning of being stretched Germany wrapped his arms around Italy as he felt it. The pain was intense to the point where he started to cry which alarmed Italy "Germany! Dio mio, I'm so sorry! Are you-"

"M-Move"

Italy looked back at him with concern and seeing that there were tears in his eyes Italy hugged him and rocked him slowly while rubbing his back

"Sono così, così, mi dispiace, shh. It's okay Luddy, we can stop, it's okay!"

"N-Nein! I-I still need you!" Italy looked back at him to see he was still crying. Italy caressed his cheek with his hand, and wiping off the tears on his cheek with his thumb "But, you are crying, if it hurts then we'll stop!" Germany shook his head "I-It hurt at first...But, I-Its okay..." Italy narrowed his eyes "A-Are you sure? Because if it-"

"Ja, bitte move..."

Italy paused for a moment before nodding and moving slowly out then back in again making Germany moan, at this point the German laid back on the bed moaning as Italy slowly thrust in and out of him, and slowly their pace started to increase, Italy groaned at how good Germany felt around him "So tight~!" Italy moaned "So große Feli!" Italy kissed Germany's neck making him moan "Fühlen Sie sich so gut in mir!" Italy smirked "Oh, you haven't even seen the BEST part~!" Italy said kissing his neck a bit, he adjusted his hips before slamming in again and this time Germany threw his head back and moaned loudly when he felt almost the same pleasure as the one's he felt threw him but more intense and- oh god it almost felt like he was in heaven! "Please! Hit that spot again! Please! Fuck me there!" Italy chuckled and just like the last one, he aimed directly towards his prostate over and over again making Germany go crazy Italy sucked Germany's neck leaving hickeys all over his neck. Italy groaned loving the state the German was in "You look so wrecked right now~" Italy smirked seeing how Germany blushes "Do you love being filled up, Ludwig?" When Italy got no response he stopped making Germany whine "Ja! Ja! Yes! Please do not stop!" Italy kissed Germany as a reward and started to move again, Germany moaned into the kiss and arched his back when he felt Italy's hand around his cock stroking it at the same pace they are going Germany broke off panting and moaning he was a mess, he could imagine how his hair looked right now. He groaned when he felt himself grow closer and closer. Italy must have known because he covered the slit of his cock with his thumb making Germany whine

"Bitte! Please! You said you would let me come!" Italy smirked and kissed him again "Not yet Luddy~" That was when Germany knew

Italy was pure evil

Italy chuckled seeing how much of a wreck he was he whispered in the Germans ear "If you beg for me, I'll let you come~"

"Please! Please! Let me come! Bitte!" Then Italy stopped moving making Germany whine some more Italy hummed "I don't think Ludwig wants to come" Germany whined with frustration in the need to come "Please! Don't stop! I want to come! I need to come! Please, oh please! I want to so bad it hurts! Please!" Italy kissed Germany "We, wouldn't want Ludwig to hurt, now do we?" Germany shook his head and moaned when he felt Italy move his hand and hips again, Italy whispered in the Germans ear

"Come for me, show me how much you-" Italy paused making Germany curious "Show you what?" Italy kissed his cheek and smiled "nothing, mio amore. Come for me Ludwig..." and right when he said that he did, and so did Italy.

* * *

Italy pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him, both panting. They laid there cuddling and before they were about to sleep Italy looked at Germany "Germany?" Germany turned and noticed that he wasn't using his real name anymore but he just let it slide "Ja?"

"It is okay if you hate me, or don't want to talk to me anymore..." Germany furrowed his eyebrows "Why would you think I will hate you? I don't hate you now, and I never will" Italy looked away "Because, you don't want anything to do with me, I was only helping you-"

"Which I thank you a lot for, I should be me telling you it's okay if you hate me, I have been a burden to you. And it was my fault. I am the one who should be apologizing, not you" Italy narrowed his eyes "But-"

"Nein 'Buts', look, I may be still on those drugs shiza, but I know it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong, and to be honest, I liked it! Minus the sex and drugs, which was basically the whole thing. But I actually enjoy spending time with you, I wouldn't mine being with you, or dating you. You are kind, and gentle. I like being around you, even though you can sometimes be annoying. But nonetheless I would still die for you, no, I WILL still die for you! I love you, and I was and still scared of saying it. I love you. Wither or not if you don't love me back, I will still love you, if you want to forget about this, or say nothing, that's fine. But know I will still care about you, even if you want to push me away, or if you are scared and want to be alone. I will always be with you, wither you like it or not..." Italy's eyes widen

he loves him?

Italy smiled and felt tears streaming down his face "Really...?" Germany nodded with a smile and kissed his forehead "Really" Italy hugged Germany so tight Germany couldn't breath

"Italy!"

"S-Sorry!"

Italy paniced and loosened his grip on him Germany chuckled "it's okay" Italy grinned and kissed Germany passionately before breaking off "I love you"

"I love you to"

**I Just, Can't Handle It Anymore**

The next morning Germany woke up to the smell of cooking, so he went to take a shower put on some clothes and went to go down stairs and when he saw Italy cooking he smiled and hugged him from behind before kissing him on the head "What are you cooking?" Italy smiled and kissed him then went back to making breakfast "I am making some Eggs with some wurst and a side of potatoe-" Germany chuckled making Italy turn around

"What is so funny?" Germany kissed Italy's nose "You're making something other then pasta for once" Italy pouted "I can make stuff other then pasta! Like Pizza, spaghetti-"

"wurst"

Germany added Making Italy chuckle

"Wurst"Italy said chuckling.

Once it was ready to eat they both sat down and began before Italy hummed when he remembered something "I forgot, I got some Italian wine~" Germany groaned "It's seven thirty am, it's way to early" Italy chuckled "Oh! Lovi invited us for lunch!" Germany raised an eyebrow "us?" Italy nodded "Sorry! Romano told me that when we finally get together to let him know, then we would celebrate, so I did!"

"Wait, how long have you liked me?" Italy blushed and smiled

"More then you"

They both chuckled. Germany cleared his throat "Who else is invited..?"

"Oh! Lovi, us, Antonio, and that's it~!" Germany almost choked on his water when he heard him "Antonio? Why?" Italy chuckled "You didn't know? Him and Lovi are dating!" Germany thought about it then sighed "Well, it isn't that surprising now that I think about it. Once I saw Toni stare at Lovino's arsch..." Italy burst out laughing "If you told Lovi he would have slapped Antonio right on the spot!" Germany smiled

-:-

Once they got to Romono's house Spain answered the door

"¿Hola mis amigos, cómo están?" Italy smiled "Good! Is Lovi here?" Spain nodded "Sí! He's in the kitchen cooking, he told me to tell you to help him out once you came" Italy nodded and went to join his brother in the kitchen Spain shook Germany's hand

"Hola, Germany! Pleasure to see you again! Come, sit!" Germany nodded and went to go sit with Spain

When Italy went to go to his brother who was chopping up tomatoes he yelled

"Ciao~!"

"Gesù cristo! Don't scare me like that you fucking idiota! I could have killed you!" Italy whimpered "Sorry!" Romano scoffed "Tch, shut up and help me" Italy nodded and helped his brother "So, when did you two start dating?" Spain asked, Germany blushed a faint pink but answered anyways "U-Uh, just yesterday..."

"That's nice, did you guys have like a first date?" Germany nodded "N-No not yet..." Spain smiled "You should! That, or surprise him with dinner! I made the mistake of going out to a movie" Germany raised an eyebrow "I don't see what's wrong with that" Spain chuckled sheepishly "It was a Spanish movie..."

"I see, did it have subtitles?" Spain rubbed the back of his neck

"No...I kind of forgot to get the one with subtitles..."

Germany chuckled "I bet he was mad, he doesn't know that much Spanish right?" Spain nodded "Sí, he didn't really like to learn Spanish when he was a kid"

"Because all the damn words are wrong!" Romono shouted from the kitchen making Spain laugh "So, what do you say? Tonight make something for Feli, then have sexo~?" Spain said wiggling his eyebrows making Germany cringe "You sound just like France..." Spain laughed "It's true! There can't be anything more romantic then that!" Germany blushed and looked away "But...I don't know...Shouldn't that be on the third date or something?" Spain waved off a hand "Mi amigo! Please! That would just lose the excitement, no?" Germany raised an eyebrow and looked back at him "Did you and Romono-" Spain chuckled nervously "N-No, but let's not talk about that! The reason why is because it's Lovino, and...You know how he is, but this is Italy! Our Feli! It'll be fine, trust me, mi amigo!" Germany grumbled under his breath "Fine, I'll do the dinner. But...I don't know how to cook...Other then wurst" Spain shook his head "That's sad hombre..."

"Oh, ja? What can you make then!" Spain smiled "Oh! I can make lots of things I can make gachas, paella, merienda, ropa vieja, tacos, burritos, gazpacho manchego, escabeche-"

"Okay, okay. I get it you can cook...But how about stuff he likes...?" Spain hummed and shrugged "Other then pasta?"

"Ja...Other then pasta"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Lovi? He probably knows" Germany sighed "Fine, but you have to come with him to calm him down if he gets mad..." Spain chuckled and nodded "Okay, okay. I'll come"

"Lunch is ready you stupid bastards!"

Romono said putting the food down on the table and boy did the food look good

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

 

 

 

**This Thing Called Love,**

* * *

   
"I thought I said to bring something Other then pasta..."

 

"Yeah well, your either stupid or stupid to think my brother likes something more the Pasta"

 

He rolled his eyes

 

"Isn't there something other then pasta he likes?"

 

"Did you not just hear anything I said stupid fuck?!"

 

"I'm just saying! Doesn't he like-"

 

"ARE YOU DEAF?!"

 

"No! I'm just-"

 

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME!"

 

"OKAY!!"

 

Spain sweat dropped

 

Dear lord they're going to kill each other even before Feli gets back! The Hispanic thought while watching them fight, He chuckled nervously and stepped in to what they were doing. "Uh, hey, mi amigos! Why don't we have a couple of drinks, no?" They both sighed and in sync they both said "Sure..."

 

While Germany was pouring some beer for them he ask Romano a question

 

"Lovino..."

 

"Do not call me that!"

 

"Alright, alright..."

 

The Italian rolled his eyes. Germany gulped and went back to his question, "C-Can you give me some advice? I don't want to screw this up, and I want to make a good impression, so how should I do this?" Romano rolled his eyes and sighed uncrossing his arms and shifting in his chair to get comfortable  
 

"I guess I will help you, first say something-"

 

"Wait, you're going to help me?!"

 

"Yeah, now shut up and listen"

 

"Wait! Let me go get-"

 

"Don't write this down! It'll make you look stupid and you would be to busy looking at the card instead of paying attention and actually enjoying your self. And if I know my brother, which I do, he will come home and tell me about it and think that it was his fault and blame it on himself...Now listen to me." Germany nodded "You want to make him comfortable, so don't bring up his ex or else he will think about him the rest of the night" Germany raised an eyebrow "Wait, him?" Romano sighed "Forget about what I just said, you want to bring in good stuff, not sad and depressing past stuff, ask him about his cat or ask him if he likes to paint. Which he dose by the way. Tell him how great Italy was when you got the chance to see it. And I doubt you didn't like it," Which was true...

 

"Get him some expensive wine, he doesn't drink it that often since he cant afford it sometimes. Then after your done, if it isn't late enough take him to an art museum or some shit like that. And if it's to late and the museums are closed then watch his favorite movie he likes to cry too"

 

"And that is...?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow

 

"Suite Francaise..."

 

 

"Suite Francaise?"

 

Romano nodded, "he saw that like a thousand times and every time he would cry, which is why it's a good movie to watch with him so you can hug him and all that sappy shit.." Germany nodded and gave Romano and Spain their beers. Romano drank it and sighed afterwards

 

"This taste like shit"

 

Germany swore he was going to kill him soon

                                                     

* * *

**I Must Get Round To It, I Ain't Ready**

 

 

Italy was walking to the super market Germany wanted him to go to thinking about why Germany sent him to go to a super market far away from his house, he had been thinking about it non stop ever since he sent him.  He didn't even tell him what to get...Italy shrugged

 

oh well

 

guess he'll have to ask him when he gets home

 

 

 

***Some minutes later...***

 

Italy was in the vegetable isle looking for some tomatoes when suddenly

 

he spotted Japan.....

 

"Japan~!"

 

Japan looked over to him and smiled gently and bowed as he greeted him "Kon'nichiwa, it is a pleasure seeing you here Italy kun....Are you going to make something?" Japan asked, Italy nodded "Yup! Germany told me to go to this super market, he didn't tell me what he wanted or anything, he just said to come here and get something! Oh and talking about Germany, we're dating!" Italy said with a smile. Japan sighed "I knew something was going to happen between you two..." Italy tilted his head n confusion

 

"Huh?"

 

"Well, you see. for a few months Germany san was acting a bit off, and it was always around you when he would start to act all weird...And sometimes when you two talk I would catch him staring to long at you, and when he took that drug thing a few days ago I knew something would have happen since you two were in the same house together...Did anything happen?"

Japan was blushing a bit, but Italy didn't know why, "Wow Japan! Your very observant! And do you mean the drug?" Japan nodded "Oh! Well, it turns out the drug makes you all hot and stuff! And it would send off these waves of pleasure once in a while making it hard to resist to moan, and it all hurt a lot-" Japan covered his ears with his hands "N-No, no! I think that is enough Italy!" Italy smiled "Okay!" 

 

but there was one thing Japan wanted to know...

 

Japan cleared his throat "S-So..." Japan leaned closer to whisper into Italy's ear "Who was the pitcher?" Japan blushed a bit. Italy was confused 

 

did Japan not know what sex was?

 

Italy patted Japan on the head "Silly Japan! We didn't play base ball! We had-" Japan shushed him "I-I know! But, I mean...who....N-Never mind...." What was he talking about? Italy thought but just shrugged and went on with talking to Japan

* * *

They were in the middle of cooking the pasta when Romano asked "Where did you send Italy off to?" Germany hummed trying to remember where he sent him off to, Germany used the heel of his hand to hit his forehead 

 

"Verdammt! I forgot..."

 

Romano smacked him in the back of his head

 

"What the hell?!"

 

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU LOST MY BROTHER?!"

 

Spain sighed massaging his temples, god, watching them fight gives him a headache, Spain chugged another glass of beer and sighed "Amigos..." he said weakly, probably a sign that he's starting to get drunk

 

"I forgot, okay?! I'm sure he'll come back soon!"

 

"He could be fucking dead! Or in a concentration camp!"

 

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose "Why the hell would he be in a concentration camp?"

 

"Because you guys are insane! That's why!"

 

"Amigos..." Spain tries again....

 

"That makes no sense!"

 

"Yes it dose! You legalize bestiality!"

 

"No we didn't!"

 

"Yes you did!

 

"It was animal rights you Arschloch!"

 

"Amigos!"

 

"And you call me insane?! Look at you! You always go insane! Spitting out insults to other people when ever you get the chance!"

 

"That is not true!"

 

"For god sakes, AMIGOS!"

 

He yelled making the two of them freeze.

"could you two not fight every single damn minute?! For fuck sakes, I know you two hate each other, but come on hombre! At least try to work together for Feli! I mean that's why we're here! Now hurry up and finish it before I throw this glass of beer at you guys! AND DAMN IT I'M GETTING DRUNK!!" Romano sighed and crossed his arms "Whatever..." He said going to stir the boiling pasta and drain it with the drainer. Germany sighed narrowing his eyes

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"What?"

 

"I said I'm sorry...We should stop fighting....."

 

"Agreed"

* * *

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

 

When Italy came back the door was unlocked making him worry that someone broke in. He slowly walked in heading to the kitchen, he gasped when he saw candles and plates on the table he looked up and saw Germany dressed up in a fancy suite, "W-What is this?" Germany walked towards him taking both of Italy's hands and caressing them while holding them "Well, we never had a date or anything, so I wanted to surprise you with our a date here..." Germany blushed looking away to avoid Italy's eyes. Italy smiled standing on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek making the German blush more. Germany cleared his throat and pulled out a chair for Italy taking the groceries that were in the Italians hands and putting them on the counter for now. Going to sit back down opening the expensive bottle of wine (Italy's Favorite). Pouring them both equal amounts of wine and putting the bottle down, he got the pasta that was warming it up on the stove so it won't go cold  and bringing it to the table. Italy gasped "Pasta~! Grazie Germany!" Italy said putting some pasta on his plate. Germany smiled and began to get some as well.

 

As time flew by, they're on their seconds. Germany hummed when he's finally brave enough to drink the wine he sighed and smiled "This is actually pretty good!" Italy grinned "I know, right! This is the BEST wine ever!" Germany chuckled and nodded. "You like art, right?" Germany ask, although he already knows the answer Italy nodded "Yes! I LOVED to paint ever since I was a kid! I still do!" Germany nodded "Would you like to go to an art museum tomorrow?" Italy gasped "Oh, Luddy you don't have to do that!" Germany waved it of and smiled "No, no! I insist! I'd like to see some art myself actually," Italy grinned "Thank you! For, all of this!" Germany kissed Italy's hand "You are always welcome Feli" Italy blushed a bit then they continued to eat

 

After they were done Germany set up the movie and played it

 

"What movie is this?"

 

"Suite Francaise, I believe"

 

"Really?! I love this movie!"

 

Germany chuckled and kissed the top of Italy's head and watched as the movie played

 

**Some time later...**

 

Italy must have cried eight times or more during the movie, to be honest it was a pretty nice, and it wasn't until the end did Italy fall asleep on Germany's shoulder, Germany smiled and carried Italy to his room and tucked him in, kissing him on the forehead before going to clean up outside

 

* * *

**This Thing (This Thing) Called Love (Called Love)**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO tired! So I am sorry if there are some mistakes that I missed! And sorry it's short! I just wanted to give you guys a chapter! Can't believe this has 167 hits! Thank you! This is sadly the LAST chapter! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I misspelled, or something! And I'm sorry if the sex scene isn't that great! Took me a few days to make but, you know. Hard knock life, right? It will probably take a while for the next one to come out, so you'll have to wait. I depends on what I want to write, their date will be in the next one and more Yaoi stuff...so yeah...I hope you like this!


End file.
